The Marriage Predicament
by Coolgurl
Summary: Cleo's getting married and it's not to Orphen! What will happen to poor Cleo and what about Orphen? Also who is the strange man that Cleo's suppose to marry? CleoOrphen pairing COMPLETED
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Orphen, never have, but wish I did.  
  
Note: This idea has been replaying in my head at least three hundred times so I finally decided to write it so I can hopefully finish The Bet and start/finish the sequel to The Truth Behind the Book. Ok, anyway this is my first Orphen fan fic so be easy on me (especially since I'm writing this and I've only seen up to episode 10 at the moment - -;) This is going to be a Cleo and Orphen fic just in case you didn't know. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
The Marriage Predicament  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introduction  
  
Cleo stood outside on her balcony watching the clouds slowly float freely by. Her elbows rested on top of the railing and in her hands she held her petite face. A slight breeze slightly blew her long, golden locks. She sighed. It had been six years since her adventures with the sorcerer, Orphen, and his apprentice, Majic. She was now at the young age of 24. She had grown a lot since her journey. Her blonde hair was now almost to her knees, she had refused to get it cut. Her eyes were still bright blue with the sparkle of innocence that they had always held and she had finally filled out into the shape of a real woman. Although she had changed quite a bit on the outside, it was the inside of her that had matured the most. She had become more intelligent since she had come home. Her mom forced her back to school right away, afraid that she had missed way too much school to ever catch up. She had also cooled her temper down quite a bit too. She still was easily annoyed or angered, but she didn't blow her top as easily as she had a couple of years ago. She had also realized something. She knew now that she couldn't stay a child forever. She had to grow up sometime even if the majority of her wanted to stay young and hang on to her child like dreams forever. The wind blew by and carried the bark of a young, blue demon. That's what brought Cleo back to reality. She turned her head down and looked at her companion.  
  
"What is it Leki?"  
  
The Demon Child looked at her with a depressed look. He could feel her emotions and at the moment he could tell she was extremely miserable. The little, wolf looking creature had grown as well in the past six years. His powers had developed greatly and he had even grown bigger too. He now looked like a full-sized wolf. The creature let out a small whimper to let his companion know that he knew something was wrong. The young woman bent down and petted her friend on the head.  
  
"It's all right. I'm okay. Don't you worry about a thing," Cleo told the animal hoping it would buy her story. She knew deep inside that everything wasn't all right. She had been betrothed to some guy she hadn't even known until two days ago.  
  
: : Flashback : :  
  
Cleo followed her mother down the hall and out into the garden. She was taking Cleo to meet another one of her suitors. Cleo scrunched her nose is pure hate and anger. She had been meeting suitors each day for over a month now and she was getting sick and tired of it. Why couldn't her mother understand that she didn't want to get married, at least not yet. They finally reached their destination. A young, refined man with black hair and green eyes awaited their arrival. When he saw that they had arrived he walk up to Cleo's mother and took her hand in his. He kneed down and kissed the top of her hand lightly.  
  
"Madam Everlasting, it is a pleasure to see you once again," the man said as he stood up.  
  
He then looked behind her to find Cleo standing there. Her gracefully walked over, took her hand as he kneeled down in front of her, and then kissed the top of her hand before speaking again, "You must be Miss Cleo Everlasting. It is an honor to be able to meet such a beautiful and young woman such as yourself."  
  
Cleo just gave a slight curtsy after he let go of her hand. She couldn't help, but try to shrug off the bad vibe she was getting from this guy. It made her feel uneasy. Cleo looked at the man and then back to her mother before she spoke.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have things I must attend to. Excuse me," Cleo said before she curtsied again and then turned around and stated to leave, but her mother stopped her.  
  
"Cleo Everlasting you get back here right this instant. That is no way to talk to your future husband!" Mrs. Everlasting shouted at her daughter.  
  
Cleo whipped around with a surprised looked written over her face.  
  
"What did you say?" Cleo asked in pure disbelief.  
  
"That's correct. I can't wait forever Cleo, so I have arranged for you to marry Mr. Akito," her mother said insistently.  
  
"You what!!!!" Cleo yelled.  
  
"That's correct Cleo," her mother stated.  
  
Cleo wanted to yell at her so much, but the words just weren't coming out. So she turned and left the area with an extremely bad temper.  
  
: : End of Flashback : :  
  
Cleo looked up at the sky. Somehow it had already become dark. She spotted the very first star so she made a wish.  
  
'I wish I could find a way out of this situation.'  
  
With that she turned and walked back into her room. Hoping that her wish would come true.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ok this is my first Orphen fan fic. I've only seen up to episode 11 so if I get facts wrong then I'm really sorry. I know this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to get it posted a.s.a.p. and I have an idea for another fic already in my head. Also I have to update my other fics, so I was hoping that getting this idea/chapter out of my head would help me think of ideas for my other 2 fics. I guess we'll find out soon. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU! 


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Orphen. I never have and I never will (although I really wish I did!! :( )  
  
Note: Ok, I've updated two of my stories so far today. I have this one and my FB one to update and then all of my stories(except the one that's complete) will be updated! Ok, I know the first chapter might have been a bit confusing so I'll try and explain it. Cleao is sad and mad at her mother because she is forcing her to marry some guy that she really doesn't even know. Six years have passed since she traveled with Orphen and Majic, but she still has feelings for Orphen. When Cleao returned home her mother began trying to find Cleao a husband, but Cleao won't even give the guys a chance because she still loves Orphen. Ok, summary down. Time to continue the story.  
  
The Marriage Predicament  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Preparations  
  
Cleo awoke the next morning to everyone rushing around the house. She sleepily rose out of bed and walked out of her room. She went over to Mariabella's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," a voice inside the room stated.  
  
Cleo opened the door and walked in. Inside she saw her sister signing what looked like at least three hundred letters.  
  
"Sister, what are all those for?" Cleo asked as she walked over to her older sister.  
  
"They're wedding invitations," Mariabella told her.  
  
Cleo's eyes widened.  
  
"What!?!" Cleo exclaimed, "No, not you too sister."  
  
Mariabella looked at her younger sister with sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry Cleo, but I can't go against mother's word. Besides you know as well as I do that there's no guarantee that the one you love even loves you back. He hasn't even come to speak to you for six years!" Mariabella exclaimed.  
  
Cleo couldn't find a comeback. It was true. She wasn't even sure if Orphen even liked her. He hadn't even tried to contact her in six years. However, Cleo was still willing to wait.  
  
"That may be true," Cleo started, "but I'd rather wait then be forced to marry someone I don't even know."  
  
Mariabella looked at her sister sadly. Cleo had taken this arranged marriage thing pretty hard. She had checked on her sister during the night and found her tossing and turning in her bed. Cleo's lack of sleep was also evident on her face. She looked tired and she had black bags hanging under her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to change," Cleo stated as she turned and left Mariabella's room.  
  
When Cleo was gone Mariabella returned to her work. She looked down at the blank letter in front of her. She debated about it sometime before she started to write the letter. She had to know for sure if Orphen cared about Cleo. She hated seeing her sister this way. She wrote a letter to Majic. She knew that Majic was at the Tower of Fang. He could tell her what she needed to know. Once the letter was written she read over it before sealing it in the envelope. She quickly sent the letter. It needed to reach Majic quickly.  
  
~:~:~:~:~2 days later at the Tower of Fang~:~:~:~:~  
  
"Majic you have a letter," the teacher said as he handed Majic the letter.  
  
Majic thanked him and opened the letter.  
  
'Who would be sending me a letter?' he thought to himself.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Majic,  
You are invited to the marriage ceremony of Akito Yuma and Cleo Everlasting. The ceremony shall commence in three days on May 31st. You may arrive earlier if you so desire. Please come help us celebrate this joyous occasion.  
  
The Yuma and Everlasting Families  
  
P.S. Majic please come quickly. I have some things that I need to ask you. Please come as soon as you can. I hope you have the answer I need to hear, for Cleo's sake.  
  
Mariabella  
  
Majic reread the letter over again.  
  
'I wonder what she needs to ask me? I wonder what's wrong with Cleo?' Majic thought to himself.  
  
"Sensei, may I leave? I have a wedding that I must attend to," Majic stated.  
  
The teacher nodded. Majic thanked him and then went to pack his bags. He packed a couple sets of clothes and a nice outfit for the wedding. Once he was done packing, he went to the transportation room. It was the same room that Orphen and the others had used to escape from the Tower of Fang after looking for information on how to turn Azalie back to normal. He cast the spell and soon he was no longer there.  
  
~*~*Totokonta*~*~  
  
Majic found himself right outside the Everlasting manor.  
  
"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit," Majic stated to himself.  
  
"Majic-kun?!?!"  
  
Majic turned only to be squeezed to death by an extremely excited Cleo.  
  
"Cleo!" Majic said, "Can't breathe!"  
  
Majic tried to gasp for air.  
  
Cleo let go of Majic allowing him to breathe again.  
  
"Majic-kun, it's been such a long time," Cleo stated and then she saw the necklace around his neck, "Majic you made it into the Tower of Fang!! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you Cleo," Majic said, "and congratulations to you on your engagement."  
  
When Majic mentioned the engagement Cleo's face suddenly turned very sad.  
  
"Is everything all right Cleo?" Majic asked.  
  
Cleo smiled and then answered him, "Yeah, of course everything is all right."  
  
However, Majic saw the look in her eyes. Everything was definitely not all right. He would have to remember to ask Mariabella what was wrong.  
  
"Miss Cleo it's time to take your dress measurements," one of the servants yelled.  
  
"Coming," Cleo said, "You can go into the manor. Help yourself to anything you want."  
  
Cleo then ran off. Majic watched the girl slowly run off to where the servant and called her from. He turned and headed into the manor. Once inside one of the servants showed him to his room. Majic put his bag down.  
  
"Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" the servant asked.  
  
"Yes, there is. Can you tell me where Mariabella's room is please?" Majic asked politely.  
  
"Yes, it is down the hall six doors to your left," the servant answered.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
The servant bowed and then left. Majic exited his room and followed the servant's instructions. He found the door and knocked on it lightly.  
  
"Who is there?" a voice from inside asked.  
  
"It's Majic," Majic answered.  
  
He heard noise inside the room and then the door opened.  
  
"Majic thank god you're here. Come in quickly," Mariabella said as she ushered him into her room.  
  
Once they were both inside she shut the door.  
  
"You said you needed to ask me something, but can I ask you something first?" Majic asked.  
  
Mariabella nodded.  
  
"What is wrong with Cleo?" Majic asked.  
  
Mariabella sighed before she answered, "The marriage Cleo is having is an arranged marriage."  
  
"Oh," Majic said.  
  
Mariabella nodded, "That is why she seems sad. Mother forced her into his marriage a couple of days ago. That's why I need to ask you something Majic, but you have to promise not to tell anyone that we talked."  
  
Majic nodded.  
  
"I need to know if Orphen cares about my sister," Mariabella stated, "Majic, does Orphen love Cleo?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, chapter two done. The story is kind of moving fast, but that's ok I guess. I really have nothing else to say so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU! 


	3. The Day Before Her Big Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Orphen. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: Last time I updated this chapter I left you on a cliffhanger. I'm out of school now so I'll try and update this faster. The story should be done soon so anyway on with the reading (and hopefully reviewing ()  
  
The Marriage Predicament  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Day Before her Big Day  
  
Majic shut the door to Mariabella's room with a sigh. He walked down the hall and headed toward the dining room where he could get something to eat. As he walked down the hall Leki ran up to him. The wolven creature gave a small whine to let the boy know that he was there. Majic stopped walking and looked down at Leki. He could tell something was bothering him.  
  
"What is it Leki? Is something the matter?" Majic asked the blue animal.  
  
Leki's ears drooped and his eyes turned sad. He let out a sad whine as he looked over to his master's room. Majic followed his gaze. When he saw he was staring at Cleo's door he knew what Leki was sad about. Leki was worried because Cleo had been acting different and sad lately.  
  
"You're worried about her aren't you?" Majic asked Leki.  
  
Leki answered with a bob of its head. Majic went into a deep thinking mood until an idea came to him.  
  
"Come on Leki follow me," the boy told the animal before dashing down the hall toward his own room.  
  
Once he reached his room he threw open the door and ran over to the desk that was situated in the far corner of the room. He pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Then he quickly wrote a small letter. When he was done he rolled it up. He found a cylinder container with a lid and placed the letter inside of it before putting the lid on. He left his room and went out to the shed that was in the garden. There he found a piece of rope. He tied the cylinder around Leki's neck. Once he was sure it was secure he told Leki his plan.  
  
"Leki you can find master right?" Majic asked the wolf like creature.  
  
Leki nodded as he sniffed the air. It was a good thing that he had a superior sense of smell.  
  
"Okay, find him as fast as you can and make sure he reads the letter in the container. Once you're sure he's read it come back here ok?" Majic told the animal.  
  
Leki nodded before dashing off. In no time he was out of sight.  
  
"Wow! He's really gotten a lot smarter and faster," Majic stated before he turned and headed back into the castle.  
  
'I hope he finds master in time,' Majic thought to himself, 'for everyone's sake.'  
  
~:~Elsewhere~:~  
  
Cleo had changed only to be rushed by a bunch of servants to try on dresses. Cleo tried to be as uncooperative as she could, but eventually she had a wedding dress. She had tried sneaking away, but she had been caught only five feet from where she had started. As she had stood there trying dress after dress on Mariabella's words kept ring in her head.  
  
'Besides you know as well as I do that there's no guarantee that the one you love even loves you back.'  
  
Cleo walked away from the room that had been turned into her dressing room. She headed outside to the garden. She stopped in front of the rose garden. She breathed in the fragrant aroma they gave off as she looked toward the sky. The sky was a cerulean blue with hardly any clouds. The sun shined brightly.  
  
"Why does it seem that everyone and everything is happy except me?" Cleo asked herself.  
  
"Cleo?"  
  
The girl whipped around to see Majic standing there.  
  
"Majic what are you doing out here?" Cleo asked trying to sound as cheerful as she usually was, but it didn't fool Majic.  
  
"Nothing just admiring the garden," Majic lied.  
  
"Oh," Cleo sighed.  
  
"Well, I best go. I'm extremely hungry. I haven't eaten at all today and it's already almost dinner time!" Majic exclaimed.  
  
Cleo smiled to her friend and nodded. With that said Majic left. Cleo stood out there admiring the beauty until she was snapped back to reality by a pair of hands on her shoulders. She quickly spun around. As she stopped she found herself face to face with her fiancé, Akito Yuma.  
  
"Good afternoon, Cleo," Akito stated.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Cleo answered as she turned around so that her back was to him.  
  
"Come on Cleo. Don't be like that. We're engaged remember," he stated as he began to rub his hands up and down her arms.  
  
Cleo turned around and slapped his arms away before slapping him in the face.  
  
"Not by choice we aren't. If I had a say I would have rather gone back to school for 10 more years then to ever meet you again," Cleo stated as she turned and began to leave.  
  
She stopped and turned back to face him, "Don't even think of following me and don't count on me ever liking you jerk."  
  
With that said she turned and headed back to the mansion.  
  
"This is going to be quite interesting," Akito stated quietly to himself as he placed a hand on his face and headed back to the mansion.  
  
'I wonder if she'll ever figure it out,' Akito thought to himself, 'my plan is going perfectly.'  
  
"Man, she's got quite an arm, Ow!!"  
  
~:~ Back to Cleo ~:~  
  
Once she was out of his sight she began to run. She didn't even stopped when many of the servants asked her what was wrong. No one understood. She hated it. She hated all of it. She dashed into her room and slammed the door shut. She quickly locked it and then walked slowly over to her balcony. She placed her elbows onto the railing and then placed her face into her hands. She began to cry. Why was this happening to her? How could the world be so cruel? She was going to be marrying a complete jerk tomorrow and she had no say what so ever. She lifted her face out of her hands and stared at the ground below the balcony. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't really focus. What if she just jumped? If she died then she wouldn't have to go threw this. However, Cleo knew better than that. It wouldn't solve anything. The only thing it would do would make the ones she loved sad and that was that last thing that she wanted. Tomorrow she was getting married and there was nothing she could do about it. With that thought she began to sob again, but this time it was a lot harder than the first. Below her balcony a young boy stood there, staring up at his saddened friend.  
  
'Leki please hurry. If you don't it might be too late,' Majic thought to himself as she took one last look up at Cleo and then walked away.  
  
~:~ Else where much later that night ~:~  
  
Leki ran as fast as he could. He had been running nonstop since 11 o'clock yesterday morning. It was now about 4 o'clock in the morning. In about seven hours his master would be getting married. As the picture of Cleo's sad face ran through his mind he began to run faster. He had to help her. The sorcerer's smell had gotten stronger so he knew he wasn't far off. It had taken him a long time to finally find the sorcerer's track. Finally he caught sight of a dim, almost out fire. The smell was extremely strong now. Once he reached the site he stopped and panted for a couple of seconds to catch his breath. Once he caught his breath a little he walked over the sleeping form of a person. He saw the person's face. It was Orphen. He let out a loud, extensive howl. Orphen jumped awake.  
  
"What the..?" Orphen shouted sleepily. He was annoyed of being woken so early.  
  
He looked over to where the sound had come from.  
  
"Leki?" Orphen asked as he sat up.  
  
The animal walked over to him and nudged him with the cylinder that was tied around its neck. Orphen untied the cylinder and opened it up. Inside he found a piece of rolled up paper. He unrolled it and read it. It read;  
  
Dear Master,  
  
I have sent Leki to inform you of some very important news. I'm not sure if you really care much, but I am to inform you that Cleo is getting married tomorrow. It is against her will though. She is being forced to marry Akito Yuma. I do not know if you care for Cleo at all, but if you do you best hurry over here before it is too late. The wedding begins 11 o'clock.  
  
Sincerely,  
Majic (& Leki)  
  
P.S. Master, Cleo has been waiting for you. She really does love you. I hope that you care for her and make it here in time, for everyone's sake.  
  
Orphen looked up from the letter in shock. Leki howled again before dashing off.  
  
'Cleo's getting married,' Orphen thought to himself, 'Akito Yuma? I think I've heard that name before.'  
  
With that he kicked the fire and stuffed the letter into his pocket before running after Leki.  
  
"Cleo," Orphen whispered to himself as he dashed as fast as he could after the wolven animal.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: It's finally updated. Hope this chapter was good. I think there's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters so if you want to make suggestions now's the time to do it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	4. The Big Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Orphen. I never have and I most likely never will.  
  
Note: I know it's been a while since I updated this story and I apologize for that. I have been really busy this summer (I also couldn't think of something that would happen next). Anyway, I know you're all waiting to read this chapter so I'll shut up and let you read. ON WITH CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!  
  
WARNING!: Possible fluff/sap. Contains some OOC.  
  
The Marriage Predicament  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Big Day  
  
The sun rose too early in Cleo's opinion. She had been up very late last night crying. Finally, after an hour or two of crying, she had gone to bed. That's where two servants woke her up in the morning.  
  
"Miss Cleo you must get up," one of the servants stated as she began to lightly shake Cleo awake.  
  
"Today is the big day mistress. You must get up and get ready," the other servant stated.  
  
Cleo slowly awoke. She was slightly annoyed with the fact that she had to wake up so early. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. There was only 5 hours left until she would be getting married. Cleo groaned as she sat up in bed.  
  
"Come now mistress. You must hurry," the servant said as she rushed around Cleo's room trying to find some temporary clothes for Cleo to wear.  
  
Finally the servant picked out a dress that looked exactly like the yellow dress that Cleo had worn on her journey with Orphen and Majic. The servant handed the dress to Cleo and then both servants left the room to allow Cleo to change. When they were gone, Cleo looked down at the dress in her hands. It brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of the adventures she had experienced. It reminded her of Orphen. The tears fell silently down her face. She put the dress on. Once it was on she wiped her eyes. She couldn't let anyone know that she was crying. She stepped out of her room and the minute she did she was pushed in a thousand different directions. After 3 hours of being rushed around Cleo finally managed to sneak away. She ran and quickly hid behind the shed in the garden. When she was out of sight she leaned her back against the wall of the shed to catch her breath. When she had caught her breath she stood straight up and turned to go and find somewhere else to hide. However, she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing sweetie? Shouldn't you be getting ready for our wedding," a person behind her said.  
  
Cleo instantly knew who it was. She turned around and swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me and don't ever call me sweetie," Cleo yelled at him, "I know you only want to marry me for my family's money. That's the only reason why anyone wants to marry me! Now leave me alone you incompetent jerk!"  
  
Akito hid his eyes behind his hair.  
  
"You bitch!" he yelled as he grabbed the collar or Cleo's dress and hoisted her up into the air.  
  
Cleo looked at him in shock and fear. She couldn't move.  
  
"I've had to deal with your loud mouth ever since I met you and I'm sick of it," he said to her with cold eyes, "but you're wrong. I'm not marrying you for your family's money. That's just an extra. I'm in this for a much greater reason. Once this marriage is final I will make sure that you never disobey me ever again. That is if you wish to live!"  
  
With that he threw into the shed wall with very hard force. Cleo's back came in contact with the wall quickly and painfully. She gasped as pain spread throughout her body. She fell to the ground in a heap. She was gasping for breath since the force had knocked all of the air out of her lungs. She kept her head down with her eyes closed. Akito walked over to her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye.  
  
"That was just a warning," he said and then let go of her hair, "See you at the wedding sweetheart."  
  
With that he walked away from her and headed back toward the mansion to get ready for the wedding.  
  
Cleo watched his retreating form with fear, pain, and horror in her eyes. He was a dangerous person and she was being forced to marry him, a monster in her eyes. He put on a nice act to fool everyone. Cleo shakily stood up. It was then that a servant rushed over to her and rushed her back to the castle to prepare. The look never faded from Cleo's eyes, but no one noticed because they were too busy preparing. The only person that noticed was Majic, but he didn't say anything.  
  
'I hope he comes for her,' Majic thought to himself as he walked into his room and got dressed. The wedding was starting in a half an hour.  
  
~:~ Elsewhere ~:~  
  
Orphen hadn't stopped running since Leki had come and delivered Majic's letter. He had managed to catch up to Leki. He was a day's walk away from Totokonta so he had to find a quicker way back. That's when he got an idea. He turned slightly in direction. Twenty minutes later he was at the entrance of the Tower of Fang. He dashed in. The guards had let him after he stated that it was urgent that he talks to Hartia. Once they let him inside he dashed into the building. As he ran down the hallways he passed someone.  
  
"Orphen?" the person asked.  
  
Orphen turned to see his friend Hartia. He quickly walked over to his friend.  
  
"Hartia what time is it?" Orphen asked out of breath.  
  
"I believe it's five minutes to 11 o'clock. Why?" Hartia answered.  
  
"Shit!" Orphen yelled, "Follow me and I'll explain everything."  
  
Both of them turned and began dashing down the hallway. Orphen told Hartia about how Cleo was getting married and about the letter that Leki had delivered to him. Leki howled at the mention of his name. When they came to a door Orphen handed Hartia the letter that Majic had written. Hartia quickly read it and then handed it back to Orphen.  
  
"You better hurry," Hartia stated as he opened the door the stood in front of them.  
  
They both entered the room. Inside stood the transporting circle that Orphen, Cleo and Majic had used to escape from the tower the one time that they had snuck inside to find information to save Azalie. Orphen and Leki walked onto the circle.  
  
"Go tell her," Hartia said, "and tell her I say Hi."  
  
Orphen nodded as he cast the spell causing the room to light up. In a split second Orphen and Leki disappeared from the room. Hartia smiled as he left the room wishing his friend the best of luck.  
  
~:~ Totokonta ~:~  
  
Orphen felt the ground below his feet. He found himself right outside of Totokonta. Beside Leki barked and took off. Orphen looked up and saw the clock on one of the buildings read 11:05.  
  
"Oh no," Orphen said as he took off after Leki, "Please don't let me be too late."  
  
~:~ Church ~:~  
  
Everything was in place and the ceremony had begun. Cleo had walked down the aisle with her beautiful, white, flowing gown trying as hard as she could not to cry or run away. Right now she was standing before the priest with Akito at her side. She never thought that she could feel so miserable.  
  
"Do you Akito Yuma take Cleo Everlasting to be your wife?" the priest asked.  
  
"I do," Akito answered.  
  
"Do you Cleo Everlasting take Akito Yuma to be your husband?" the priest asked Cleo.  
  
Cleo hesitated. She wanted to say no so bad, but she knew that she would be forced to say yes whether she wanted to or not.  
  
"I do," Cleo said quietly and sadly.  
  
"If there is anyone you believes that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest stated.  
  
No one said a word. Right before the priest was about to begin a howl was heard. Leki ran into the church. He stopped half way down the aisle way and gave another howl. Everyone turned in there seats to see what the noise was.  
  
"Leki? Where," Cleo asked, but was stopped when someone else spoke.  
  
"I disagree," the voice spoke.  
  
Cleo looked up. Her eyes widened with shock. There stood Orphen. He was dressed in his usual clothes. He was panting hard. In the crowd Majic and Mariabella smiled.  
  
"Orphen?" Cleo stated disbelievingly.  
  
She turned to run toward him, but Akito grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sinisterly.  
  
"Let go of me," Cleo stated.  
  
"No," with that said he forcefully kissed her on the lips.  
  
Cleo struggled to push him away, but he was too strong. He pulled away from her and smiled.  
  
"It's too late now you're mine," he stated as he threw Cleo over his shoulder.  
  
Akito raised his hand to the ceiling. A light appeared and suddenly the whole room was filled with smoke. Orphen and Majic used magic to form a shield to protect everyone in the room from the falling debris. Once the smoke settled everyone noticed a hole in the roof.  
  
"No!" Orphen yelled as he used magic to get up into the sky. He saw the man with Cleo over his shoulder. He was racing down the street. He was almost out of Totokonta. Orphen landed on the ground and quickly broke off into a run. Once he made it out of the city the man had stopped and stood there waiting for Orphen.  
  
"What do you want and why did you take Cleo?" Orphen asked.  
  
The man smiled as he took Cleo off his shoulder and threw her. She landed on the ground and skidded, creating a trail of dust in her path.  
  
"Cleo!" Orphen yelled.  
  
Cleo slowly sat up. Her gown was ripped, torn, and covered in dirt.  
  
'She's okay.' Orphen thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the man.  
  
"You must be Akito Yuma," Orphen stated, "What do you want with me?"  
  
Akito laughed an evil laugh.  
  
"I want you dead," he stated simply, "and what better way to draw you out and into a fight then to take one of the most important things in your life."  
  
Orphen glared at him.  
  
"Why do you want me dead?" Orphen asked.  
  
"Revenge," Akito said, "for giving my brother such bad wounds that it caused him to die!"  
  
With that Akito attacked Orphen with magic. Orphen quickly got out of the way and sent his own spell at Akito. Akito got out of the way, but was still slightly hurt from the attack. Akito threw another attack at Orphen. Orphen put up a shield to block it the attack, but as soon as the light from the magic had faded Akito swung at him, punching him on the side of his face. Orphen stumbled back a little, but then attacked with another magic attack. Akito sent a blast directly at Orphen's. The two blasts canceled each other out causing a huge explosion. The explosion sent both fighters hurtling back. Both landed harshly on the ground.  
  
"Orphen!" Cleo yelled through the smoke that the explosion had caused.  
  
When the smoke cleared, both men were partly standing up. Akito looked in worse shape than Orphen. He decided he had only one chance to get Orphen and he knew how to do it. Orphen stood closer to Cleo then Akito did. Akito sent out one final, but very powerful attack. This one, however, was not aimed at Orphen. It was aimed directly at Cleo. Cleo gasped as she saw the light coming closer to her.  
  
"Cleo!" Orphen yelled as he dashed in front of her, but before he was able to put up a shield the magic hit him. Orphen's sight turned black.  
  
Cleo watched as the magic struck Orphen and he was sent hurtling back. The force of the attack caused Orphen to go flying past Cleo. Cleo was in pure shock, she couldn't move. As the smoke cleared from the last attack, Cleo saw Majic cast a spell causing Akito to be encased in ice. It was then that Cleo snapped back to reality. She stood up, turned around, and ran toward Orphen. Her wedding dress made it harder for her to run, but that didn't stop her. Orphen lay on the ground battered. There was blood coming from his arm and numerous cuts all over his body. His skin was beginning to look pale. She kneeled down next to him. She slightly tapped him.  
  
"Orphen? Orphen? Orphen!" Cleo cried.  
  
Her body shook with her sobs as she tried to shake him awake, but he didn't move. She raised her hand to brush the little bit of hair of his face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cleo whispered to him as she placed her face in her hands.  
  
Cleo felt someone grab one of her hands and pull it away from her face.  
  
"Cleo," the someone struggled to say.  
  
Cleo immediately pulled her hands away from her face. Her eyes widened when she looked down to see Orphen looking straight at her.  
  
"Orphen?" Cleo stated quietly.  
  
Orphen nodded. He attempted to sit up.  
  
"Be careful. You're injured," Cleo stated as she helped him up into a sitting position.  
  
Once in a sitting position Orphen turned and looked at her. Then a question came to Cleo's mind.  
  
"Orphen why did you say that you disagreed?" Cleo asked curiously.  
  
Orphen smiled, "Because."  
  
With that Orphen leaned forward brushed his lips against hers in a light, chaste kiss. He separated their lips and said, "I love you Cleo."  
  
Cleo's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face. She threw herself into his arms and said, "I love you too Orphen. I always have. I waited for so long to hear you say that."  
  
Orphen smiled and held her tightly to him. He pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eye.  
  
"Cleo will you marry me?" Orphen asked, "Since it appears that your other fiancé is kind of."  
  
Cleo didn't even let him finish before she pulled him into a deeper kiss then the first one that they shared.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Orphen," Cleo stated happily.  
  
Orphen smiled and pulled her into another kiss. They separated when they heard someone clear their voice.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but could you two save that for after your wedding," Majic said with a smile.  
  
The two blushed and pulled away from each other. Orphen looked up at Majic.  
  
"Thanks a lot Majic," Orphen stated, "and you too Leki."  
  
Orphen looked at the animal that had just started to lick Cleo with happiness. Leki looked at him and gave a happy bark. Cleo looked at all three of them confused.  
  
"What did I miss?" Cleo asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all later Cleo, but first can we get back to your house," Orphen said as he attempted to stand up.  
  
"Wait, don't push yourself," Cleo said as she helped Orphen back to the mansion.  
  
'I'm glad everything is all right now,' Majic thought to himself as he followed Orphen, Cleo, and Leki back to the Everlasting mansion.  
  
~:~ Two Months Later ~:~  
  
"I do," Orphen said.  
  
"And do you Cleo Everlasting take Orphen to be your husband?" the priest asked.  
  
"I do," Cleo said happily without hesitating.  
  
"If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest stated, but this time absolutely no one spoke.  
  
The priest looked at Cleo and Orphen and said, "With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Orphen pull Cleo veil over her head. After he did he bent down and gave her a long, loving kiss. The crowd cheered. Orphen and Cleo pulled away from each other and Orphen led Cleo down the aisle way and outside where a carriage awaited them. Orphen helped Cleo onto the carriage as the people came outside of the church. Orphen went over to the other side and climbed on. He pulled the reigns and the horses started to pull away as Orphen and Cleo waved good-bye to their friends and family. As the carriage pulled out of view Majic smiled happily.  
  
"So I guess it ends happily ever after," Majic stated.  
  
"Yep, I guess so. I'm glad she finally found someone to make her happy," Mariabella stated.  
  
"Yeah me too. I'm happy for both of them," Majic stated as the carriage rode out of view.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: There it's finished. I don't really know exactly what a priest says during a wedding ceremony so I hope I was close enough to it. I hope everyone liked this story. Now I'm off to write the next chapter in my other story The Bet (Rurouni Kenshin). Thanks to all of the people that reviewed. You guys are great! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
